The flow of gas and liquids in a production well takes place as a result of pressure in the reservoir. The naturally occurring pressure may be sufficient to lift the fluids to the surface. In addition to the natural flow of fluids, an artificial pressure may be added to increase the flow, or create a flow if the naturally occurring pressure is not sufficient to lift the fluids to the surface. The artificial pressure is also referred to as artificial lift. An electric submersible pump (ESP) is a downhole pump which can be used to create artificial lift. A system of multiple EPS lifted wells may be used, wherein the wells are connected to a common manifold.